produce_48fandomcom-20200213-history
I AM
I AM is a song featured in 30 Girls 6 Concepts as a concept evaluation song. Lyrics RR= Woo just feel alright Shilsutuseongi (wae) Nunmureun geurido manni (Ay) Mweodeun da jalhal suneun eopji Nuguna geureon beop dareul geon eopseo Narago teukbyeolhal geotto eomneun geol Yeah yeah yeah yeah Geurae nan jom dansunhae Geotbogiwan dareuge Dalkomhan Ice cream hanibe gibunkkaji noga Yeah yeah yeah yeah Geuraeseo gireul naseonne Geokjeongdeureul deoreonae Sasohan haengbogi juneun gippeumeul anikka Lemon bit haessari nal bichweo Jamshi sesangi Slow motion Ara nae gibun tashin geol Just feel alright Pyeonhan T-shirts du baren Flat shoes Inneun geudaero Fine Yeoyuroun miso shiseoneul ppaeseo (ppaeseo) Oneuldo Fine That’s what I am, what I like Jeokdanghi kkumijiman nal Sumgiji ana nan That’s what I am, what I like Jeolttae wanbyeokaji ana Geureon narado joa geuge nain geol Shilsutuseongi Ay Geuge nain geol When I was young Eongttunghan sangsanghae maebeon Geudaeum mujakjeong ttara hae Nal ttarabutteon Byeolmyeongeun sagomungchi Jigeumdo dareul geon eopji Hajiman ireon narado Ireon naraseo I love me Lemon bit haessari nal bichweo (bichweo) Jamshi sesangi Slow motion (Motion) Ara nae gibun tashin geol Just feel alright (Woo uh) Pyeonhan T-shirts du baren Flat shoes Inneun geudaero Fine (Fine) Yeoyuroun miso shiseoneul ppaeseo Oneuldo Fine That’s what I am, what I like Jeokdanghi kkumijiman nal Sumgiji ana nan That’s what I am, what I like (What I like) Jeolttae wanbyeokaji ana Geureon narado joa Inneun geudaero naneun nadaero Eotteon moseubideun binnal kkeoya Be shine Neul nae pyeoni dweyeoseo jumuneul georeo On sesangi naege matchweo Jeonghaejin gijun ttawin eopseo Oh nan nain geol nan nal mideo Am I right? I know it better Pyeonhan T-shirts du baren (Woo) Flat shoes Inneun geudaero Fine (Fine) Yeoyuroun miso shiseoneul ppaeseo Oneuldo Fine (Woo) That’s what I am, what I like (What I like) Jeokdanghi kkumijiman nal Sumgiji ana nan That’s what I am, what I like (What I like) Jeolttae wanbyeokaji ana Geureon narado joa Geuge nain geol Geuge nadaweo Woo |-| Hangul= Woo just feel alright 실수투성이 (왜) 눈물은 그리도 많니 (Ay) 뭐든 다 잘할 수는 없지 누구나 그런 법 다를 건 없어 나라고 특별할 것도 없는 걸 Yeah yeah yeah yeah 그래 난 좀 단순해 겉보기완 다르게 달콤한 Ice cream 한입에 기분까지 녹아 Yeah yeah yeah yeah 그래서 길을 나섰네 걱정들을 덜어내 사소한 행복이 주는 기쁨을 아니까 레몬 빛 햇살이 날 비춰 잠시 세상이 Slow motion 알아 내 기분 탓인 걸 Just feel alright 편한 T-shirts 두 발엔 Flat shoes 있는 그대로 Fine 여유로운 미소 시선을 뺏어 (뺏어) 오늘도 Fine That’s what I am, what I like 적당히 꾸미지만 날 숨기지 않아 난 That’s what I am, what I like 절대 완벽하지 않아 그런 나라도 좋아 그게 나인 걸 실수투성이 Ay 그게 나인 걸 When I was young 엉뚱한 상상해 매번 그다음 무작정 따라 해 날 따라붙던 별명은 사고뭉치 지금도 다를 건 없지 하지만 이런 나라도 이런 나라서 I love me 레몬 빛 햇살이 날 비춰 (비춰) 잠시 세상이 Slow motion (Motion) 알아 내 기분 탓인 걸 Just feel alright (Woo uh) 편한 T-shirts 두 발엔 Flat shoes 있는 그대로 Fine (Fine) 여유로운 미소 시선을 뺏어 오늘도 Fine That’s what I am, what I like 적당히 꾸미지만 날 숨기지 않아 난 That’s what I am, what I like (What I like) 절대 완벽하지 않아 그런 나라도 좋아 있는 그대로 나는 나대로 어떤 모습이든 빛날 거야 Be shine 늘 내 편이 되어서 주문을 걸어 온 세상이 나에게 맞춰 정해진 기준 따윈 없어 Oh 난 나인 걸 난 날 믿어 Am I right? I know it better 편한 T-shirts 두 발엔 (Woo) Flat shoes 있는 그대로 Fine (Fine) 여유로운 미소 시선을 뺏어 오늘도 Fine (Woo) That’s what I am, what I like (What I like) 적당히 꾸미지만 날 숨기지 않아 난 That’s what I am, what I like (What I like) 절대 완벽하지 않아 그런 나라도 좋아 그게 나인 걸 그게 나다워 Woo Category:Songs Category:Concept Evaluation Category:30 Girls 6 Concepts